Martin Sneed
Martin Sneed is one of the primary researchers for the Gaslight Society. He is based in the Headquarters in Darkness Falls, where he lives as well as works. Sneed is a close aquaintence of Templar Urquidez and has proven to be a stable and reliable asset. Background Martin Sneed was born the younger of two boys in the Sneed household in Long Island, New York, in 1956. According to what he has told Templar Urquidez he was the polar opposite of his brother. Todd Sneed was healthy, competitive, athletic, and a woman chaser, where Sneed was sickly, unobtrusive, a lover of times gone by, and a book worm. He has told Templar that he often times feels like he was born ages too late. He "would have preferred to spend his adult years from 1870 to 1910 or 20". Sneed's childhood home life was turbulent. His mother was an obsessive alcoholic whom had no time for her children, and his father was most like Todd Sneed and so rarely showed Martin any love or affection. Things only got worse when Sneed entered his late teen years. Todd Sneed was involved in an automobile accident through no fault of his own and killed. The adult Sneeds did not handle the death of their oldest well. Mrs. Sneed shut down completely and retired to wine bottles full-time, whilst Mr. Sneed seemed lost and helpless and dd absolutely nothing to hide his disgust for his remaining son. Eager to get out of such a toxic environment as soon as he could, the sixteen year old Martin accepted a job position as a writer for the Darkness Falls Gazelle in Paradigm City after submitting a writing sample and lying about his age. He relocated immediately, and that was the last time he ever had contact with either of his parents. He once told Templar that he does, sometimes, wonder if his parents ever noticed he was gone. Sneed spent the next decade working diligently as an investigative reporter, but was summarily fired from his position when a co-worker, truly jealous of Sneed's writing skill and success, discovered that he had lied on his original application and brought that fact to the Editor-in-Chief. Bereft of employment, Sneed began a series of short term writing for various newspapers around Paradigm City and ghost-writing. It was at this time that he met fellow journalist Emma McDonald, a Gaslight periodical editor. The two became friends and Emma marveled at Sneed's writing talent. She simply had to have him, and strongly appealed to her bosses not to let Sneed get away. After reading much of his work the senior researches as Gaslight agreed, and surprised Sneed with a very cushy contract offer. He accepted at once. Working closely together now, Sneed and Emma drew close emotionally and soon married. Sneed has been with Gaslight since then, and still maintains his glued working relationship with his wife. He has also been witness to dozens of paranormal events and supernatural powers. He has been held hostage by criminal Cosmics, and rescued by heroic Cosmics, a record seven times. During his time with Gaslight he has developed an almost preternatural sense of a paranormal event himself, and his instinct has always proven to be 100% correct. Sneed lives with his wife in the Mesa district of Darkness Falls. They have two children: Sam and Janet, and six grand-children: David, Emma, Jacob, Jessie, Daniel, and Martin. They currently share their home with their dogs Bessie and Scooter and their cat Heidi. Disposition Sneed is a mild-mannered and sweet tempered man with an open endearment to his wife that is just charming to behold. Although quiet and reserved, Sneed has a volcanic passion for his job and is one of the Gaslight Society's icons for his diligence, keen awareness, and superb writing skills. Talents & Scope Here In Conclusion Here